


Family comes from The Strangest Places.

by faerietalegal



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: What happens when everyone finds out Harry is related to royalty. Who's really Rotten to the core?Tags will be added as I go.  Please enjoy :)Chapters will vary in length depending on what's going on. Plus I have this story on two different laptops so I will be switching back and forth. Hope y'all enjoy this.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	1. Letters and surprises...

It was a normal day, a week before Halloween. Everyone was sitting in the Great hall, relaxing or studying.

One student looked up and saw the owls coming in. The student was heard calling “Owl Post!”

Everyone watched the owls fly down, dropping letters or packages to the intended recipient.

The snowy white Hedwig flew down and landed on Harry's arm. In her mouth were two letters.

One in a blue and yellow envelope, another in purple and green.

Harry grinned at Hedwig, “Long flight, my friend?”

Hedwig ruffled her feathers, and opened her beak.

Harry gave her food and water. Hermione and Ron looked at the letters.

Hermione looked confused, “Who are those from?”

Harry was distracted feeding Hedwig but heard her and said, “My cousin.”

Across the room, Draco had seen Hedwig with the letters and when he saw the colors, he grinned.

Jumping up, he ran across the room to where Harry was sitting, pushed Ginny aside and sat next to Harry, “What did they say?”

Harry looked at him and spoke sarcastically, “ I haven't opened it yet, darlin.”

Draco smirked, “Well, Honey, I'd like to know sometime this month.”

Harry laughed. Most of Griffindor was giving them confused looks.

The Weasley twins looked over, and saw the letters, They rushed to where Ron was sitting across from Harry.

Pushing their brother over, they smirked at Harry, one twin begged “Pleeeeeaaassseeeeeee”

The other one whined, “Telllllll ussssssss!”


	2. What did the letters say?

Harry looked at the three eager faces, then looked above Draco's head where Severus was rolling his eyes but nodded.

Harry opened the blue letter and started reading.

He looked up when he finished, “Well, apparently my cousin and her husband are coming for Halloween. They'll be here October 30th and leaving November 2nd.”

Draco and the twins stared at him, and asked “Royalty is coming here???”

Harry grinned and nodded. Then he pointed at the purple envelope and raised an eyebrow.

The three nodded, grinning. He opened it and had to back away as sparks flew into the air.

Everyone listend to a specific song and the 4 boys laughed.

Harry exclaimed through his laughter, “She's bringing her gang!”

The twins jumped up, hooting and cheering.

The teachers looked at them with raised eyes.

Harry stood up and walked up to the teacher's table, He showed Minerva the blue letter.

She read it and smiled, “We will be prepared.”

Albus tried to read the letter, but just saw a letter written in French.

Since he never learned the language, he did not understand any of it.

Severus had read it with Minerva and winked at Harry.

Harry grinned, then turned to the headmaster, “Sir, we're going to need a guest room made available for a royal couple.”

Albus nodded, “Alright. I will make the arrangements.”


	3. Minerva VS Albus or Don't trust the headmaster around Royalty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author is snickering with glee at this chapter.. You have been warned.

Minerva looked at him, “I'm helping and I have final approval.”

Albus looked at her, “ I think I know how to select rooms for royalty.”

“When the last time you did that, the royal couple complained for the whole of their stay that you put them in a dump! Come to find you put them in Argus' rooms while he had to sleep in the kitchens with the house elves! No, I will have final approval of the rooms you select. If you think you can do what you did last time, you will be sleeping in the kitchens with the elves and they will get the headmaster's rooms.”

Albus looked at Minerva, “I couldn't find any rooms that were private except for Argus! They asked for privacy!”

“You blubbering idiot? Ever heard of privacy charms?”

Albus looked at her, his eyes twinkling.

“I forgot about those, I was in an uproar because they were Egyptian Royalty!”

Minerva gave him a dirty look, “You have been warned, Albus.”

Harry handed Minerva a note, “They asked you read this, it's sealed so I have no idea.”

With that he went back to his table.

Minerva read the note, and made her decision,

“I believe, Albus, I will be handling this visit. You are to run the school, nothing else.”

“I am the headmaster!”

“With no real power, since I do most of the running of this school, you senile old man.”

Albus looked affronted, but dropped the subject.


	4. Building up to the visit

Over the 6 days, Everyone could feel the excitement of Harry, Draco and the twins.

It was contagious.

Severus changed his potions class so they were making milder potions, that even Neville couldn't explode.

At night, Harry was in Severus rooms.

The two of them were usually talking or reading in the quiet.

Harry had said He didn't want to be around Hermione and Ron, as they were either dating or in a fight depending on the day.

When the two were fighting, Hermione was badgering Harry about either schoolwork or his cousin.

So Harry took to spending time in Severus rooms.

Minerva found rooms for the visiting royalty relatively quick, thanks to a few paintings.

When Albus found out which rooms, He had a fight with Minerva about it.

As they were rooms for the headmaster's guests.

Minerva's response was that since Albus never had guests;

she was perfectly well within her rights as Deputy Headmistress to give the room to the visiting guests.


	5. Anticipation

The morning of October 30th, Harry and Minerva stood outside the doors and waited.

Minerva was looking around the grounds while Harry was watching the sky.

Soon, he saw a dragon coming with purple scales, it's wings and belly were green.

Behind it's neck, Harry could see a chimera in blue and yellow.

He smiled as he watched them start their descend to the ground near the Black lake.

Minerva looked at Harry, saw him watching the Black lake and looked.

She was surprised by the dragon and chimera that had just landed.

As the two landed, the chimera jumped off the dragon's back and transformed into a man.

She watched as purple smoke surrounded the dragon.

When it shrunk, it revealed a beautiful woman with curly purple hair.

The man held out his hand to allow her to walk forward.

She smiled at him and started walking toward them.


	6. Meeting royalty...

When she spotted Harry, she grinned.

Harry couldn't help but grin back.

The man saw and smirked, “Bolt! Good to see you!”

Harry smiled at him, “You as well, Your majesty.”

He looked at the woman, “And where are the rest?”

She smirked and looked toward the Black lake, where 6 people stood.

They all were staring at the castle in wonder.

Harry smiled, “I see you brought the whole gang.”

One of the men, with long black hair, looked over and saw him.

He grinned, and whispered to his companions.

THey looked up, saw Harry and grinned as well.

Harry could tell one of the girls was still haunted.

He smiled, “Ok, let's get you all in and settled before you meet with everyone else.”


	7. Sneaky sneaky, Dumbledore...

Minerva nodded, and formally welcomed them to Hogwarts.

The man who was a chimera thanked her formally.

The dragon girl looked at Harry.

When Minerva led them inside, she wrapped an arm around Harry's and whispered _Where is the headmaster? He should be greeting us._

Harry looked at her, _The deputy did not trust him to make you lot feel welcome, so she took over this job. She feels he is going senile, but she won't tell him that. He's probubly watching us to gauge the eight of you._

She looked at him, _Hmm let's give him a show, cousin._

Harry smirked at her and nodded.

She kissed his cheek.

She looked around, and spotted a white beard.

She looked at Harry and with some body language made him aware of the headmaster's position.

Harry nodded.

The others also noticed and Harry could feel their amusement.


	8. A little chat..

Minerva did not notice as she walked them to their rooms.

When they got there, she smiled at them.

“These are your rooms, your highness. There are seven bedrooms and a common room for all of you. I hope you enjoy your stay with us. If you'll excuse me, I have to be getting back to the students. I know Lord Potter will aid you in your stay.”

The king and queen looked at her, “Thank you, Deputy Headmistress. We are sure we will enjoy our stay.”

Minerva bowed and left.

As they looked around, they noticed the rooms were done in various colors. 

Each room seemed to have some variation of the Hogwarts colors. 

Harry saw his cousin and her husband pick the Blue and green room. 

He couldn't help but grin.

The others picked the room Harry expected them to. 

He looked at the girl with the subtle pink and blue hair, and followed her into her room. 

She smiled at him, "Yes, Bolt?"

He looked at her, "You do know the posession the staff did was not your fault, sweetie?"

"You know about that?"

"Yeah, She told me all about it. I just want to make sure you are okay."

She shrugged, "At times I'm fine. Other times, I have this horrible guilt over what I did."

Harry looked at her, "It really is okay. Believe me I understand."

She looked at him, "Oh I remember, that thing in your scar."

Harry smiled, "Yes. So You have someone who understands if you need to talk."

She smiled and hugged him, "Thanks Bolt."

He grinned at her. 


	9. Meanwhile..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added the tags for the crossover. The first person to guess the crossover was shofire247. Hugs for guessing right ;)

Now, Back to that morning before the guests arrived.

Harry and Minerva had just left to wait for the guests.

Albus had called Ron and Hermione to him, and they were speaking in hushed tones.

Severus was watching and he noticed that Hermione and Ron kept shaking their heads.

He also noticed Albus kept saying Harry.

Severus could tell Albus was trying to find out what they knew.

He knew they had no idea.

He watched as Albus left, then turned to Draco who had been watching him.

He raised an eyebrow, and Draco shook his head.

Draco looked at Neville and Luna, which Severus understood to mean Harry trusted them more than Ron and Hermione.

Severus turned his head to Luna, who smiled at him.

He looked over to Neville who gave a sharp nod.

He also saw the Twins smirk.

He looked around and saw Ginny whispering with Hermione.

He looked at the twins who had extendable ears and were apparently listening to their conversation without the girls or Ron even knowing it.

Severus sat and watched the students, occasionally glancing at what he considered the idiot trio.

Granger and the two youngest Weasleys were really getting on his nerves, and he knew it was worse for Harry.

Just then he watched Ginny stand up and announce, “I'm going to find Harry.”

Severus first thought was _Good luck._

He saw a parchment sticking out of her robe pocket.

He did a quiet spell and saw it disappear and reappear in his robe pocket where nobody could see it.

He looked at it and saw it was Harry's map.

He knew Harry had told him that he could not find this particular map a month ago.


	10. Worries....

Severus turned to Minerva and asked in a low voice, “Who does Potter have this afternoon?”

Minerva looked at him, “myself and Filus.”

Serverus looked her in the eye, “Can either of you give him a detention tonight with me?”

She raised an eyebrow, but saw the worry in his eyes. She looked at him, “if I may join this detention?”

Severus looked at her, saw the same worry and nodded. He thought about it, “Bring Filius. We are going to need him as well.”

Minerva looked at him, “Let me guess, Albus?”

“And Weasleys. This greatly worries me.”

She just nodded and stood up.

Students saw and started getting their belongings together.

As she left by the teachers door, the students left the great hall for their next classes.

The remaining teachers also left. Minerva entered her classroom and saw that Potter had not entered yet.

She looked at the time and saw he had exactly two minutes.

She waited and watched as students filed in.

Potter still had not entered when the bell rang.

She directed students to read chapter 4.

Students pulled out books and started reading.


	11. Sneaky, Minerva, Sneaky

Just then Potter entered, with Weasley nagging him as usual.

She saw Potter was not happy.

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. You are late. Detention with Snape, Mr. Potter. Detention with Filch, Mr Weasley.”

Potter looked at her, and saw the understanding in her eyes.

He went to sit with Neville.

Weasley sat with Hermione.

“Chapter four, gentlemen. Quietly.”

Harry gave her a small smile, and took out his textbook to read.

She saw Neville nudge Harry and smile at him.

Harry gave a small smile in return.

Minerva got the feeling Harry appreciated being near Neville more than Ron or Hermione.

She could understand why when not five minutes later, Hermione screamed at Ron.

“Miss Granger, do you wish to join Mr Weasley in detention tonight?”

“No, Ma'am.”

“Well, too late. You are joining him. Do not distrupt my class further.”

She gave one of her looks.

Hermione just shut up and glared at Ron.

She noticed Harry hide a grin behind his hand.


	12. Secrets

The rest of class passed smoothly, thank merlin.

At the end, she stood up.

“Mr. Potter, please stay behind. Everyone else get to your next class. I will know if you stay behind.”

Everyone but Harry stood up to leave.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry who was busy gathering his books.

They left the classroom. Minerva motioned Harry to come to her.

She cast a revealing spell on the wall and they saw the two waiting outside.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Can you do something? They are driving me barmy with mention of Ginerva. I really don't like the girl.”

She smirked, “I could see that. Watch.”

She cast a spell which made Ron and Hermione jump and run from her classroom.

She turned to Harry and waved her wand.

“Now they can't see you for the rest of the day. However Mr. Longbottom can, just make sure he knows not to reveal you are there.”

Harry nodded.

“I assume Severus has something to tell me. That's the only reason I have detention with him tonight.”

She nodded, “I will be joining the two of you. I know there are issues and I wish to help.”

Harry smiled at her, “Thanks Professor. I appreciate all the help I can get and keeping those two away from me.”

She smiled, “Anything for you, Harry.”

He rolled his eyes and left her classroom.

She smiled, _Just wait until you find out all of it, nephew._


	13. Very interesting...

When Harry got to the Charms classroom, he saw Neville waiting for him.

He walked up and whispered, _Don't let on I'm here._

_McGonagall put a spell on me so Ron and Hermione can't see me._

Please let everyone know and not to tell them. I'll tell the teacher.

Neville nodded.

They entered the classroom, Filus saw Harry walking up to him

and he listened carefully as Harry explained.

Filus nodded, and pointed to the seat by Neville.

The whole class knew except Ron and Hermione.

They also knew not to tell the two. Just before the bell rang,

Ron and Hermione entered the room and looked around.

Filus raised an eyebrow.

They took their seats, and watched the door.

Neville looked at Harry and winked.

Harry smirked.

Filus started the class, but everyone could see Ron and Hermione were not paying attention.

They kept looking at the door.

In the middle of class, Filus looked at them.

“Are you two paying attention to class or is the door more interesting?

Detention tomorrrow night with Filch.”  


Ron looked miserable, and Hermione was gaping at the charms proffessor.

He looked at them, “Anything to say or may we continue class?”  


Ron shook his head, and Hermione opened her mouth,

“But proffessor I have so much studying to do. I can't be at detention tomorrow night!”

“You should have paid attention in class, Miss Granger.”


	14. Distraction is not a good thing.

The rest of the day went the same way,

Ron and Hermione were not paying attention in classes and constantly looking around.

Teachers would give them reprimands, but they continued to ignore the warnings.

Just as dinner was starting, Minerva stopped them at the entrance.

“Now, you two have a week of detention with Mr. Filch. What was so important you constantly ignored your teachers and received grades of 0 all day?”

Hermione looked ashamed, “We were looking for Harry all day, professor. We have not seen him since your class this morning.”

Minerva looked at them, “Mr. Potter has been working, and received top marks in all his classes today, unlike you two.

Hermione, This is unbecoming of a prefect. If this continues tomorrow, you will be removed.

Ronald, You do not have the best grades, and I would think if you wish to become an Auror as you have claimed.

You would focus on bringing up your grades instead of looking for another student.”

Both of them looked embarrassed.

She just peered at them, “Now, get your dinner and I expect you two to draft apology letters to your teachers tonight.

Both of you will be in my office right after dinner.

I have switched your detentions with Filch to my office.

If you do not show up, I will dock house points, I will take away the prefect badge and I will write to your parents.”

Both nodded and walked into the great hall, with Minerva following.


	15. Missing Royalty.. or Albus royally screwed himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortest Chapter, but I felt this was the right cutoff point for this. The next Chapter will most likely be longer. Sorry it took me this long to post this chapter and the previous one. I haven't had any days off in almost a month. Hoping to get one on Sunday but i'm really not holding my breath.

She saw Harry sitting by Draco, and winked.

He smiled at her.

Dinner proceeded as scheduled, and Harry noticed his cousin and her group were not at dinner.

He looked confused.

Minerva noticed his confusion and looked around.

She turned to Albus, “Where are our guests?”

“Still in their rooms, I imagine.”

Minerva glared at him, “Are you so set on being rude to every guest we get here at Hogwarts?”

Albus looked at her, “I am not being rude, I sent a house elf to let them know the meal was being served.”

Minerva looked at him, “This was your last chance, Albus.”


	16. Chapter 16

She got up, looked at Harry then the door.

He got up and the two left.

Ten minutes later, they came back with the royals.

Minerva was angry.

Albus could see it, as could every student and staff.

She showed the royals to a table next to Slytherin House that had seats for all of them.

She stormed to the head table, “I'm speaking to the board, you bloody senile fool. If you're still Headmaster at the end of the week, I would be surprised.”

Albus looked at her, “But Minerva!”

“No buts this time, you have upset every one of our guests. Sending the elf, and it didn't even show them to the great hall. Locking the door so they can't leave the room. Silencing Charms! Albus Dumbledore, are you purposely trying to make our guests feel like prisoners?”

“How do we know they're not voldemort or his supporters?”

“That is it! Voldemort is dead, gone, finished. Harry and I both told you this last year. He is not coming back, you bloody old fool!”

Everyone could hear her scottish brogue come forth as she screamed at him.

Every student was either smirking or gapping (Hermione, Ron and Ginny) at the deputy headmistress.

Severus had a hand over his mouth.

Harry was holding in his laughter, as was Draco.

The royal group was just watching the events unfold.

Mal looked at Minerva, “Madame, I will go with you to speak to your board. This treatment is unbecoming of our status as Royalty.”

Minerva and Harry both nodded at her. She smiled. Ben looked at her, “As King, I agree with my queen. I will also go.”


	17. Chapter 17

Sitting at the Gryffindor table,

Hermione noticed Harry was nowhere to be seen.

She did not see an extra seat at the royal table, and completely missed the open seat next to Draco.

Harry noticed this and whispered in Draco's ear.

Severus was watching, and saw Harry look at him and mouth _Explain later._ Severus twitched his nose.

After the meal, Harry along with Mal and the rest of the royals went down to Severus room.

Severus opened the door and admitted everyone.

His room had been changed so there was enough seating for everyone.

A few minutes later, Neville and Luna joined them.

Neville had a vexed expression on his face.

Harry noticed and looked at Neville, “What did those morons do now?”

Neville looked at him, “I overheard them talking about love potions and liquid imperious.”

Harry looked sick, “let me guess, keyed to Ginny?”

Neville nodded.

Luna looked dreamy, “It won't work. They're using the wrong amounts of ALL the ingredients. And the nargles float around all of them too much.”

Harry smiled at her, “That they do, Luna. That they do.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter to date. I'm writing this when i have a break at work and posting when i'm home. Believe me, i wish i was posting sooner.

Mal, Ben and the gang looked at the wizards and witches in confusion.

Harry smiled, "Luna is a seer. Kind of like a fortune teller, only what she's seeing will happen."

Ben nodded, "Like Celia and her father."

Harry grinned, "Yeah."

Severus looked around, "I know we are all working together, I'm just wondering how Mal and Harry are related."

Mal smiled at him, "My mom is Maleficent. My dad is Hades."

Harry grinned, "Hades is my uncle on my father's side, i guess you could say."  
Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry pulled a parchment out of his robes and handed it to Severus.

He opened the parchment to reveal Harry's birth certificate, "Wait, James is not your father?"

  
Harry shook his head, "Blood adoption. My Real father is Zeus. However from what i found out, if Hera ever knew.. let's just say I'd be dead and Dad would be as well."

Mal looked at him, "have you met Zeus?"

  
Harry nodded. "Met him and we talked, formed some kind of relationship I guess."

  
Severus was thoughtful, "Explains some abilities that you have. They came from him."

  
Harry grinned at him. Mal smirked, "Just like some of mine came from my Dad. Althought mom wishes i wasn't so headstrong like Dad."

  
Harry raised his eyebrow, "Uncle is headstrong? That's not what Dad says. More like bullheaded."

  
Mal grinned, "Same thing."

  
Evie spoke up, "They are bullheaded. Took us a few good chats to get Mal to stay with Ben."

  
Ben looked sad, "Worst times of my life."

  
Mal smiled and kissed her husband. "I'm here now, Ben. So is everyone else. But I'm surprised Uma didn't want to come."

  
Evie spoke up, "She wanted to but she can't. She's pregnant."

  
Mal looked shocked, "And when did you plan to tell me this?"

  
"I thought you knew!"

  
Mal shook her head. Harry smirked, "Another little member of the family."

  
"Back on topic, Please!" Severus chastiened them, "Dumbledore has lost a lot of his supporters because of how he handled the royals."

  
Harry looked at him, "Minerva is itching to get rid of him."

  
"The board wants him here until the end of the school year, then they will install the new headmaster."

  
"And just who did they choose?"

  
"They let Hogwarts pick. Said something about Hogwarts deserves a choice in the matter."

  
Everyone but Harry noticed Severus was looking right at Harry.

Mal raised an eyebrow and Severus nodded at her.

Everyone except Harry saw the looks.

Harry was looking down, thinking about who Hogwarts would pick as headmaster.

He hummed to himself, thinking it would never be him. 

  
Severus looked at everyone, "Ok. I have a few things to show Harry. First, I found your map."

  
Harry looked ectastic, "where was it?"

  
"In Ginerva's pocket. I had to use magic to get it and put something similar in it's place."

  
"What in bloody hell was she doing with my map?"

  
Mal looked at Severus, "She's the one trying to break you two up, correct?"

  
Harry groaned, "Yep."

  
"She may be trying to find out where you are so she can be there, or stun you. I've heard her talk about you being her boyfriend. When you disappear, she tends to do the same thing," Luna spoke up, "People ask me and I tell them she's infested with nargles."

  
"Hermione and Ron?" Neville asked.

  
"Hermione thinks they're both crazy. But as she is dating Ron currently, she can't take either side. Ron Is just being a prick and trying to push that Ginny and Harry are in a relationship and keeping it private due to reporters. Nobody believes him." Severus responded.

  
Harry rolled his eyes.

Severus continued, "Now let me tell you what I overheard when Harry and Minerva went to greet all the royals."

  
He proceeded to explain everything.

Harry looked shocked and hurt.

Mal wrapped him in a hug and smiled, "There's a reason we're rotten to the core, Bolt."

  
Harry laughed, and Ben grinned at his wife. "Darling, you may have choosen good, but you'll always have a bit of the isle in you."

  
All the VK's grinned at him.

Evie teased, "You have a bit of the isle in you too, Ben. After all, you learned to chill like a villian."

  
Laughter rang out. Ben smirked at Evie, "Touche."

Severus was happy Harry had family, even if they were royal.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm jumping between my WIPs so updates may be 1 or more chapters at a time. It all depends on what i write when i get inspired.

Harry had asked Draco to write his father and set up a meeting with the school board.

A few days later Draco told him that it was set for the next day.

Harry spoke to McGonagall and his cousin.

The next morning after breakfast, the four met up at the front door and left the castle.

They approached the black lake and Mal transformed into her dragon.

The rest climbed onto her back and she flew off.

They knew the headmaster had tried to block Harry from leaving but there were no wards over the lake so they were not blocked from leaving.

The meeting with the board went well.

Harry was shocked to find out he was to be installed as headmaster as of the end of the school year.

He asked about Dumbledore, and was told two things, he had maxed out his pension and the man could not stay at Hogwarts after the school year.

They wanted Harry to change the wards so the man had no way of returning.

Harry agreed.

He asked how long a headmaster could stay and was informed that usually the position was for life, however in Albus case they felt the power got to him and he thought himself above his station.

Harry had to agree. Lucius looked at him and suggested they go to Gringots to check on his accounts.

Mal thought this was a great idea and lent her support.

To Harry’s shock, Minerva also threw her support behind him.

She also asked that Albus be checked into the mind damage ward of St. Mungo’s.

When asked why, she gave a very detailed explanation of the last 15 years and how Albus managed to get control of Harry when Minerva should have been the one in control.

She explained that she was told the Wizengamot put Albus in charge but when she went to check the rulings, nothing about the Potters was in the minutes of the session.

Lucius reviewed his memories and agreed with her. “He told us you didn’t want the responsibility and he had placed Harry in a good home.”  
“If you consider negligent muggles a good home.”  
Everyone in the room looked at Harry and looked angry.

The head of the school board, Augusta Longbottom spoke, “It’s a good thing we plan to remove him. I am switching your guardianship to the Tonks. They are the closest relatives you have. My family is second on the list.”

  
Harry smiled, “ I would love to have a new family. Plus, your grandson is a very dear friend."


	20. Chapter 20

Just then, The Tonks family entered the room and Harry grinned when he saw Dora.

He looked at Augusta.

She smiled, “ Good morning, Ted, Meda and Dora. I have a request of you three.”

They looked at her, and noticed the big smile on Harry’s face.

Dora couldn’t help but pull him into a hug, “You want Harry to be my brother.”  
Augusta nodded.

Ted and Meda grinned, “We were talking about this very thing. We are aware of what he experienced at his relatives and Dora always saw Harry as a little brother.”

Harry smiled at them.

He walked over and hugged the couple.

Augusta felt at peace knowing this was the best outcome for the young man.

Mal smiled as she watched the new family.

Harry looked at her, “we will always be family, Mal. No matter what.”

Dora looked between them, “You two are related?”

Twin nods followed, Meda looked at Mal, “You are always welcome.”

  
Harry looked at his new family, “May I introduce you to my cousin Queen Mal of Auradon, and her husband King Ben.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be put in the correct format when i get home from work, i just wanted to get it up today. Enjoy.

Minerva smiled and raised her wand. “Another surprise for you, Harry.”  
Harry looked at her, and she cast a revealing charm.   
The stern deputy disappeared and a woman of Greek origin appeared.  
She grinned at her nephew, “I am Persephone, ex-wife of Hades and sister of Malificent.”  
Harry and Mal gasped. “You’re our aunt?”  
She nodded and had two arms full of children.   
Harry looked at her, “So this is why you are so protective of me.”  
She nodded, “I believe the headmaster has been casting memory charms on me for years and until you entered Hogwarts, I didn’t know anything. Once you arrived, they all broke but I had to keep the appearance of them still working until now.”  
Harry understood and smiled at her.   
Mal grinned and then looked at her, “So why the divorce, Aunt Persephone.”  
“Your mother bragging about stealing my husband and he asked for it.”  
Mal muttered, “sounds like them.”  
Minerva nodded, “as for how I came here, I was trying to distance myself from what could have been a lot of negativity for not fighting for the marriage. It was loveless anyway.”  
Mal looked at her, “sounds about right to me. I don’t think dad has one loving bone in his body.”  
Ben grinned at her, “he did help with Audrey, love.”  
“I believe that was more to feel his power than any kind of compassion for her. He has always been obsessed with his power.”  
To this Minerva nodded, “Even when I was married to him, all I heard was his power this and that.”  
Harry looked at them, “I have to meet him. He sounds like the idiot I vanquished last year.”  
Minerva grinned, “Twin brother, it sounded like.”  
The two of them laughed. Mal cringed.


End file.
